51 choses que les personnages d'Hunger Games sont interdits de faire
by Katnissible
Summary: 51 choses que les personnages d'Hunger Games sont interdits de faire
1. Finnick Odair

_Bonjour à tous, c'est moi de nouveau ! _

_Cette fois je me lance dans une nouvelle série nommée : 51 choses que... Et en voici le premier chapitre basé sur Finnick Odair._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à poster des review pour me donner votre avis._

_Si celui avec Finnick vous a plut, j'en referais surement d'autre, alors n'hésitez pas à me proposer vos personnages favoris !_

_Katnissible - Emma_

* * *

51 choses que Finnick Odair ne doit pas faire

1 – Se promener en sous-vêtements à n'importe quelle heure de la journée sous prétexte que tout Panem l'a vu presque nu lors des 75ème Hunger Games

2 – Proposer des morceaux de sucres à Katniss…

3 - … Ou Johanna…

4 – … Ou Annie.

5 – En fait, Finnick ne doit proposer de nourriture à personne.

6 – Proposer ses services au Président Snow en échange de ses « Petits secrets »

7 – Se présenter au concours Mr Univers…

8 – … Et proposer à Gale de le faire avec lui.

9 – Dire à Peeta que ce n'est pas parce qu'il est petit qu'il en sera moins bien équipé.

10 – Adopter une sirène qu'il appellera Siréna tout ça pour faire comme dans Pirate des Caraïbes.

11 – Offrir « Le sexe pour les nuls » à Katniss…

12 – … et dire que c'est de la part de Peeta

13 – Dire à Johanna que le vert ne lui va pas…

14 – … Ou a Enobaria

15 – Voler son alcool à Haymitch et partir en courant avec

16 – Dire à Enobaria que ça doit pas être pratique de manger avec des dents comme les siennes

17 – Répendre des rumeurs comme quoi si Gale est encore célibataire c'est parce qu'il est gay…

18 – … Et qu'il craque pour Peeta…

19 – … Ou pour Beetee

20 – Tenter de faire des nœuds avec les cheveux de Johanna

21 – Chuchoter quelques mots obscènes l'oreille de Annie…

22 – … Ou Katniss …

23 – … Ou Prim…

24 – En clair, Finnick ne doit jamais chuchoter des mots obscènes.

25 – Forcer Gale à se mettre en sous-vetements avec lui

26 – Dire à qui veux l'entendre que Voldemort existe vraiment…

27 – .. Et qu'il s'agit de Snow avec un nez en plastique

28 – Chanter « I'm sexy and I know it » devant sa glace

29 – Parler de lui à la troisième personne

30 – Ecrire son autobiographie…

31 – … Et la revendre à prix d'or dans tout Panem

32 – Annoncer à Peeta que Katniss est enceinte et qu'il est le père…

33 – … Mais qu'il veut bien le nommer parrain

34 – Se proclamer Homme-le-plus-sexy-de-la-terre…

35 – .. Et tuer chaque fille qui prétend que Ian Somerhalder est plus mignon.

36 – Se lancer dans un camps de naturisme dans le District 4….

37 – … Et dire que l'idée vient d'Haymitch.

38 – Dire à Johanna qu'elle ressemble à un garçon…

39 – … Et à Enobaria qu'on dirait une tronçonneuse...

40 – … Avant de partir en courant et se cacher derrière Annie.

41 – Faire de subtiles allusions sur la non-vie sexuelle de Peeta

42 – S'admirer dans un miroir

43 – S'admirer dans le reflet d'une vitre

44 – S'admirer dans la broche de Katniss

45 – En fait, Finnick ne doit JAMAIS s'admirer.

46 – S'inscrire sur Facebook. Parce qu'un album rempli de photos entièrement dédiées à sa gloire personelle, ça le fait moyen.

47 – Comploter contre Panem.

48 – Pendre Buttercup pour voir s'il est toujours capable de réaliser le nœud du pendu.

49 – Se laisser pousser la moustache pour ressembler à Johny Depp.

50 – Prétendre que c'est une coutume dans son District en courant après Enobaria pour l'embrasser et voir si ses dents sont si dangereuses que ça.

- Vous croyez que cela suffira ? Demanda Annie en accrochant la liste au dessus de son lit dans sa grotte du District 13.

- Oh, j'imagine que l'on pouvait toujours essayer. Marmonna Johanna en se reculant.

Placée derrière elle, Haymitch, Peeta et Gale hochèrent la tête d'un même mouvement quand un hurlement retentit dans la pièce d'a coté. Tous s'y dirigèrent alors en courant sauf Johanna qui s'approcha de nouveau de la liste pour y rajouter :

51 – Finnick Odair ne doit pas courir après Katniss en la menaçant de son trident pour voir si " Elle est bien en feu de partout "


	2. Clove Kentwell

_De retour avec un nouveau « 51 choses que les personnages de Hunger Games ne doivent pas faire » ! Au vu de vos votes, celui-ci se basera sur Clove (Qui est au passage un de mes personnage favori !)_

_**Disclaimer : **__Clove et Finnick (du chapitre précédent), ne m'appartiennent pas, et leur histoire non plus. La preuve, si c'était le cas, Miss Kentwell aurait gagnée les jeux et eut plein de bébés sirènes avec Finnick._

_**Thanks to :**_Vampire942, sm33, Soph28, Yunoki, Guest, Fan de twilight, Maeva et Ana3031 _dont les commentaires m'ont fait très plaisir._

_N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis ou de voter pour le personnage que vous désirez ardemment, _

_Katnissible - Emma_

* * *

**51 choses que Clove Kentwell ne doit pas faire **

1 _ Tuer Glimmer parce qu'elle a osée dormir dans les bras de Cato durant ses Hunger Games

2 _ Tuer toute les filles de Panem parce qu'elles ont osées regarder Cato torse nu durant les-dit Hunger Games

3 _ Tuer Cato parce que… C'est Cato

4 _ Sourire. Clove ne sourit jamais voyons.

5 _ Parler à sa victime avant de la tuer. C'est bien connu, tous les méchants qui font ça dans les Totally Spies se loupent après.

6 _ Voler tous ses couteaux à Cato et accuser cet imbécile du 10…

7 _ … Ou Marvel

8 _ Dire à Glimmer que le blond c'est « totalement dépassé »…

9 _ Ou a Katniss que le feu c'est vraiment ridicule.

10 _ Dire à tout le monde qu'elle est Bellatrix Lestrange avec son Voldemort de Cato parce que tout le monde sait que Voldemort est Snow sans son nez !

11 _ Changer le slogan des carrières en « Rejoignez-nous les carrières, on vous prendra par derrière » ou, autre variante « On vous poignardera par derrière »

12 _ Porter une robe de mariée à son interview pour concurrencer Katniss.

13 _ Donner de l'anti-moustique à Glimmer juste « pour rire »

14 _ Offrir des lézards morts à chacun des carrières

15 _ Embrasser Cato pour avoir des sponsors

16 _ Tuer son préparateur quand il lui montre « l'adorable robe orange » qu'elle portera à son interview

17 _ Jouer aux indiens autour du feu de camps pour réveiller les autre …

18 _ … Puis leur dire qu'elle sort avec Joli-Cœur…

19 _ … Mais que c'est un amour défendu et qu'ils doivent garder le secret

20 _ Chanter une chanson du collectif Métissé à Tresh

21 _ Faire un strip tease à Cato…

22 _ .. Ou a Peeta

23 _ Porter une tenue dorée pour la parade…

24 _ … Ah non. Trop tard.

25 _ Se battre avec Katniss parce qu'elle lui a volée la vedette le jour de la parade.

26 _ Tuer Prim parce qu'elle l'aurait bien mérité…

27 _ … Ou Glimmer parce que c'est une salope-qui-tourne-autour-de-Cato

28 _ Battre Marvel au bras de fer, il le prendrait mal.

29 _ Graver dans un arbre « Glimmer est amoureuse de Cato »…

30 _ … puis accuser Glimmer.

31 _ Faire des essais de torture sur les êtres humains.

32 _ Tuer tous les juges parce qu'elle n'a eu _que_ 10

33 _ Rater une cible. Surtout si cette cible s'appelle Katniss Everdeen

34 _ S'acharner sur la fille du feu…

35 _ … Puis prétendre qu'elle ne la déteste pas.

36 _ Se teindre en rousse et sautiller partout en imitant un renard

37 _ Faire « Bouh » à Rue au centre d'entrainement

38 _ Glisser des baies mortelles dans la cuisse de lapin de Glimmer..

39 _ … Et afficher un air innocent quand celle-ci l'accuse

40 _ Apprendre aux petits tributs à l'appeler « Clove-la-toute-puissante »…

41 _ … Et leur faire croire que s'ils lui apportent de la nourriture ils seront épargnés…

42 _ … Avant de les poignarder dans le dos

43 _ Enfermer Gale et Peeta dans un placard pendant une heure avec des armes et regarder lequel sort vivant.

44 _ Remplacer l'alcool de Haymitch par de la soude

45 _ Glisser quelques araignée dans le sac de couchage de Glimmer..

46 _ .. Puis se moquer d'elle en la voyant sauter partout

47 _ Faire un colin-maillard dans les bois

48 _ Chanter « Promenons-nous dans les bois » en passant près de Rue

49 _ Menacer ses préparateurs de leur couper la tête pour l'accrocher sur un pique quand ils sont en train de l'épiler.

50 _ Prétendre qu'elle est la sorcière blanche de Narnia et qu'elle veut répandre l'hiver éternel sur Panem.

- Moi je dis qu'elle ne la lira pas, commenta platement Glimmer en regardant Cato qui tentait vainement d'accrocher la liste à un arbre en ce deuxième jours des Hunger Games.

- Tais toi un peu et viens m'aider, grogna ce dernier.

- Et ça se dit fort, marmonna la blonde en levant les yeux au ciel et en s'approchant de l'arbre pour l'aider.

Alors qu'ils s'acharnaient tout les deux, Marvel débarqua dans la clairière, écarlate et essouflé.

- C'est… C'est… C-Clove, balbutia-t-il.

Les deux blonds se précipitèrent donc vers l'endroit d'où venait le jeune homme tandis que celui s'approchait et écrivait une nouvelle règle sur la liste de sa main tremblante.

51 _ Clove Kentwell ne doit jamais faire de strip-tease devant les caméras de Panem pour obtenir des sponsors.


	3. Cato Hadley

_Chers amis, me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre de __51 choses que les personnages d'Hunger Games sont interdis de faire.__ Celui çi sera basé sur Cato (D'après les votes de chacun) et j'espère comme d'habitude qu'il vous plaira tout autant que les deux premiers chapitres ! _

_Je tenais à m'excuser pour l'attente entre ce chapitre et le précédent, mais je suis en pleine période de révisions et je fais ce que je peux, alors soyez un peu compréhensifs…_

_**Disclaimer :**__ Si Cato Hadley m'appartenait, il serait encore plus sadique et on le verrait bien plus souvent torse nu._

_**Thanks to**__** :**_Carowolf, Lola7879, Lor4ne, Ana3031, fan de twilight, Solène, Guest, SilentHeartClato, Magda-Lennah, Soph28 et Megan Wells

Sm33 : Et peut-être liras tu ce nouveau chapitre un lundi matin en présence de ton collège ! Je te l'espère )

Haricot : Et je t'épouserais avec plaisir dans ce cas !

_Comme toujours, je vous invite à voter pour le personnages que vous souhaitez après Finnick, Clove et Cato. Je pensais alterner personnages masculins/féminins, ce sera donc au tour d'une fille cette fois !_

_A vos claviers pour vos reviews !_

_(D'ailleurs, je pensais me lancer dans le projet 51 choses... pour Harry Potter :) Je vous donnerais l'adresse dès que le premier chapitre sera posté)_

_Katnissible - Emma_

* * *

**51 choses que Cato Hadley n'a pas le droit de faire**

1 _ Adopter des chihuahas…

2 _ … Ou un berger allemand…

3 _ … Ou un labrador

4 _ En sommes, Cato Hadley ne doit jamais adopter de chiens

5 _ Peloter Glimmer derrière un arbre

6 _ Proposer à Marvel de faire un tournoi de chevaliers avec son épée…

7 _ … Et proposer Clove comme prix au vainqueur.

8 _ Embrasser Caesar durant son interview

9 _ Tuer son cheval lors de la parade parce qu'il est « plus majestueux que lui »

10 _ Teindre Clove en blonde parce que le blond c'est « trooooop tendance »

11 _ Déclarer sa flamme à Peeta…

12 _ … Ou a Marvel

13 _ Proposer à Katniss de jouer avec son épée…

14 _ … Puis lui demander à quelle épée elle a bien pu pensée.

15 _ Découper sa tenue de tribut pour laisser apparaitre ses muscles

16 _ Se mettre torse nu pour attirer les sponsors

17 _ Lancer à Katniss sa gourde pleine d'eau pour « éteindre l'incendie »…

18 _ … Puis partir en courant avec un rire machiavélique

19 _ Concurrencer Finnick au concours de Mister Univers

20 _ Teindre les vêtements d'Haymitch en rose pour jouer à la panthère rose et au chasseur

21 _ Appeler Clove « Blanche neige » et lui offrir une pomme empoisonnée

22 _ Surnommer Glimmer « Alice » et lui proposer de suivre le lapin blanc

23 _ Proposer à Marvel d'embrasser Foxface pour la tirer de son sommeil éternel

24 _ Faire des références à Disney tout simplement

25 _ Embrasser Glimmer devant Clove…

26 _ … Pour les voir se combattre dans la boue

27 _ Organiser un flash mob sur les LMFAO..

28 _ … Avec la chorégraphie

29 _ S'échapper de son étage dans la tour des tributs avant les Hunger Games pour regarder ses concurrentes se changer…

30 _ … Puis leur lancer des regards lubriques durant les jeux

31 _ Tuer Katniss pour voir Peeta énervé

32 _ Organiser une course de char durant la parade

33 _ Se proclamer président à la place de Snow

34 _ Ou maître du monde (à la place de Finnick)

35 _ Proposer des « choses interdites » à toutes les femmes qui le sponsoriseront

36 _ Proposer de l'argent à Marvel pour qu'il tue Glimmer…

37 _ … Parce qu'il en a marre qu'elle le suive partout comme un pékinois

38 _ Etre gentil.

39 _ Mourir. Parce qu'Alexander est trop mignon pour ça.

40 _ Etre mangé par des mutations génétique. Même raison.

41 _ Faire ses besoins dans l'eau de l'unique lac des Hunger Games…

42 _ … et rigoler comme une baleine en voyant tout les autre boire..

43 _ … Avant de les poursuivre pour les tuer (Non mais.)

44 _ Pleurer devant Coup de foudre à Nothing Hill quand Julia Roberts quitte Hugh Grant

45 _ Ou devant Titanic quand Jack meurt

46 _ Rejouer la fameuse scène du bateau avec Clove

47 _ Se déguiser en loup garou

48 _ Se mettre un masque et s'habiller en noir pour jouer à Scream

49 _ Se déguiser tout simplement.

50 _ Organiser une cagnotte commune avec tout les autre tributs pour faire un projet x avant de mourir

- Très sincèrement, vous perdez votre temps, marmonna Katniss en regardant Peeta et Marvel qui s'empressaient d'accrocher la liste à l'intérieur de la corne d'abondance.

- On peut toujours essayer, tu ne crois pas ma chérie ? Rétorqua Joli-cœur en se tournant vers sa bien-aimée.

Un grognement ainsi qu'un regard noir lui répondit, et le blond s'empressa de faire machine arrière et de s'éloigner. C'était décidé, la-fille-du-feu lui faisait bien trop peur !

- Hè, bien joué Everdeen ! S'exclama alors Marvel en se rapprochant de la brune avec un sourire enjoleur.

- N'y pense même pas, souffla cette dernière avec une moue agacée.

- Roh okay, soupira le carrière en s'éloignant à son tour.

Quelques minutes de silence passèrent ainsi avant qu'une voix et surtout des mots d'une langue étrange leur parviennent aux oreilles en provenance du dessus de la corne d'abondance.

- Alakuef aasofzefezf azfnjknkzrgnkzng efhefbeak buena nifenifnefe …. Hèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèè Macarena !

- Noooooooooooon ! Hurla alors Clove en mettant ses mains sur ses oreilles comme pour se protéger de la voix décharnée.

Tentant alors d'échapper à la chanson machiavélique, Katniss s'approcha alors de la liste, une main sur son oreille gauche pour y inscrire :

51 _ Cato Hadley ne doit pas, pour le bien de ses camarade, chanter et danser la macarena sur la corne d'abondance parce que « chanter comme un idiot c'est trop délire »


End file.
